Turn The Music Up!
is a song of Hi-5 from Series 12, of 2010. Lyrics Every day is a good day To celebrate and have some fun Every day is a good day To say Hi-5 to everyone. C'mon (c'mon) C'mon (c'mon) C'mon! Turn the music up Surprise, surprise, it's party time Tell everyone Turn the music up Come on, come on tell everyone Tell everyone To have some fun. Every day is a good day To see your friends and be together Every day is a good day To play and party forever and ever C'mon (c'mon) C'mon (c'mon) C'mon! Turn the music up Surprise, surprise, it's party time Tell everyone Turn the music up Come on, come on tell everyone Tell everyone To have some fun. Everyone (Everybody) Have some fun (It's a party) Everyone (Everybody) Have some fun (It's a party). Turn the music up Surprise, surprise, it's party time Tell everyone Turn the music up Come on, come on tell everyone Tell everyone Turn the music up Surprise, surprise, it's party time Tell everyone Turn the music up Come on, come on tell everyone Tell everyone To have some fun. Spanish Lyrics Hoy es un buen día Muy divertido y especial Hoy es un buen día Y todos juntos celebrarán. Ven ya (Ven ya) Ven ya (Ven ya) Ven ya. Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... A celebrar. Hoy es un buen día Hay que juntarse y divertirse Hoy es un buen día Hay que bailar y con ritmo moverse. Ven ya (Ven ya) Ven ya (Ven ya) Ven ya. Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... A celebrar. A jugar (Esta fiesta...) A bailar (...es perfecta) A jugar (Esta fiesta...) A bailar (...es perfecta). Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... Música tendrás Celebrarás, celebrarás Hoy todos van... A celebrar. Portuguese Lyrics Todo dia é dia De celebrar e de brincar Espalhando alegria Os meus amigos, vou chamar Vem cá (vem cá), Quem quer (quem quer), Dançar?!... Quando o som tocar Eu quero ver, é pra valer Pra festejar Quando o som tocar Os meus amigos vão dançar Pra festejar e pra brincar! Vou passar o meu dia Com meus amigos de bobeira Cheios de energia Fazendo festa e brincadeiras. Vem cá (vem cá), Quem quer (quem quer), Dançar?!... Quando o som tocar Eu quero ver, é pra valer Pra festejar Quando o som tocar Os meus amigos vão dançar Pra festejar e pra brincar! Festejar (com a gente) E brincar (bem contente)! Festejar (com a gente) E brincar (bem contente)! Quando o som tocar Eu quero ver, é pra valer Pra festejar Quando o som tocar Os meus amigos vão dançar Pra festejar Quando o som tocar Eu quero ver, é pra valer Pra festejar Quando o som tocar Os meus amigos vão dançar Pra festejar e pra brincar! Trivia *The costumes in this song were later re-used for It's A Party for Hi-5 House series 2. Gallery Opening_Turn_The_Music_Up.png Stage_(4).jpg Sedrftgyikjnhuytrfsedrfgtvhbj.png Category:Series 12 Category:2010 Category:Party theme Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of C